Irony
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Yami x Ryuichi oneshot based off of 2 of JollyBigSis' stories. Yami reflects on what drove him and Kaiba away from each other while the very cause himself prompts Yami for a rare chance and change of heart.


_**A/N: A Yami x Ryuichi(her OC) oneshot FOR MOOOOOOON-TAAAAN! ^^ aka JollyBigSis**_

_**A/N: Ryuichi, Takaya and Sudo are her ocs for the stories this oneshot is based on, "Contemplations of a Jealous Mind" as well as "Misgivings"**_

–

Irony

–

Frosted ivory, chilled in its descent, powdered the town of Domino in silent dust. Dimmed street lights, encased in decorated hues so thick it gave the illusion of hard candy swathed in luminance, lined the snowy streets. Not much traffic battled with the deep fluff that was often found in courtship with this time of year. It was a time between Christmas and New Years, with the latter cheery date only 2 days away. Kaiba Corp had their celebration the day before on the 27th. It seemed like an odd day for a holiday celebration, yet while the festivities transpired its life was short lived. Rumor around the offices and branches within claimed the reason was Kaiba Seto wanted to close the company down until the day after New Years day. Some had said it was due to the analytical CEO desired to spend time with his little brother, who wasn't so "little" anymore. Others thought it had to do with him being a Scrooge towards holidays and cheer. Only a select few, like Sudo-san and the secretary that interacted with Seto and Mutou-san the most cradled the suggestion of the reason lying between those two. Mutou-san was the only one who seemed to be able to tame their boss, and with him being more closed off than their initial observation of him, that conclusion had to be the solution.

And because of this, Sakaki's uncle decided it best to arrange a party of his own the next day. While feasts of merriment, beverages of cheer and social festivities mingled inside of the welcoming man's house, not all were drunk on the good time. A pinch of warm, musical air puffed out into the thirsting cold that greedily embraced it into nothingness as the front door was cracked ajar. As the object wanned further in girth, a solitary individual emerged into the frigid cold. As respected as he was inside, he soon found his new surroundings much more attuned to his inner being. A drop of a bittersweet empathy bloomed within him and drew a weak smile to his face. Soundlessly, he closed the door behind him and returned his attention to the white tufts of snow that weightlessly embraced the chilled air that birthed it. Dispassionately, his slender hands slid inside the pockets of his coat. In this boreal temperature, his apparel seemed better suited for that of mid-Fall rather than the heart of Winter. He wore no gloves or mittens; no hat and nothing to cover his legs except for dark slacks. His coat only reached his waist and went no further. His Aibou had cautioned him about wearing proper clothing for the weather, but his caring offer was refused. However, at the very least, he did adorn a scarf.

While he wasn't one for inflicting self-pain, in the discomfort of the night weighing on the dirks and daggers already sunk into his heart and his emotions, his better judgments were overruled. And it was disapproving—a new low for him. A raspy sigh fled from his mouth and he lifted his dreary eyes to the obsidian heavens. Several weeks had passed since Seto accused him of being unfaithful. It had been over a hundred days prior to the day he couldn't find the right words to say to convince his lover to believe his name wasn't as tarnished as thought to be. Millions of hours had melted away since the once proud businessman was stripped, violated and disgraced by the one man he was in love with for quite a long time. Ironically, he still loved him, yet at the same time he felt a morsel of emptiness whenever he thought of his name now. Even still, none of this ever ceased him from tasting Seto's name in a reminiscing whisper again and again from time to time.

"Mutou-san...?" a colorful voice cautioned from behind the estranged male and he turned reluctantly towards the caller. As if his scarlet gems were pricked with a sewing pin, Yami winced as his eyes adjusted to the figure through the snow. As expected, the vibrant form of Sakaki Ryuichi presented itself from the party Yami had distanced himself from. The warmth his visage expelled was almost too garish for Yami to accept without squinting. It wasn't that he abhorred the charismatic man's company, but he had been fancied by this gentleman for so long he almost wondered why he didn't just give in to the advances already. After all, it was because of Ryuichi that everything built upon with Seto disassembled right from under him. Sweet illusions were breathed from his charming lips and slithered into Seto's ear—or so Yami indirectly heard. Because of Ryuichi's persistence and behavior, Kaiba deemed it fit to believe his words over any fact Yami had on his side. Seto did not want to hear it and as a result, it cost Yami a good shred of his dignity to innocently take the fall with the man that desired him in the presence of the man he loved. But while Yami wanted to keep telling himself that he wasn't in the wrong, that he actually was innocent in all of this, he was smart enough to know otherwise. Seto ending them was just as much his fault as it was Sakaki's. Sakaki may had been the one to persist and stir up instigations, but Yami was the one to allow them to transpire. He could have made Seto stop while his thick length nearly gutted Yami from the force it exhibited. That day, Yami could have said more to Seto to prove to him that the accusations dropped upon him and the degradations that tore through him were figments of the mind carried away from rage. While he knew Seto would not have listened to his truths anyway, they still could have been given breath and life to simmer in the mind at a later date. But Yami did no such thing. His silence further proved Seto's misguided focus that an affair was going on. Seto was unreasonable. He may have done the unthinkable but Yami knew the worst could have yet to come. Seto may have poisoned his body with rage, envy and pain, but Yami knew the core of it all sprang from love. A love so deeply nestled within Seto that he was afraid of having it tampered with and he didn't realize how dire and serious it meant to him until he thought he had lost what he had failed to recognize.

Yami suffered from physical pain, as well as mental wounds and emotional bruises. But while he was able to sustain an everyday life with all those afflictions, he knew Seto could not. Seto took his own actions harder and more secretly than Yami ever could. Seto—the master of hiding his feelings. Yami knew if his heart was still bleeding red, Seto's had to have been hemorrhaging black.

"Sorry to disturb you..." Ryuichi spoke up; eyes sparkling and mouth dazzling. Even when concerned for Yami, his charm brashly surfaced above anything else. Yami acknowledged the sight and gave a small nod; he tried his best to suppress the wrench of his heart and return the greeting with a polite smile, "...I expected you to follow me out a lot sooner..." Yami commented in a near monotone.

"Oh so you were thinking about me?" Ryuichi returned; a hopeful shape in his eyes, "I would have been out here sooner if my my uncle didn't talk my ear off for nearly 5 minutes," he assured, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. It was obvious to both men he wanted to glide those icy palms someplace else to heat them. Distinct scarlet eyed the distractions before trailing upto Ryuichi's bright features, "Was there something your uncle wanted you to tell me?" Yami questioned in a low, deep even tone. The effect such smooth vocals wrought on its victim was clearly evident from the sudden change of Ryu's expression of cheerfulness to amazement in less than a second. It also took a while for the words to process in Ryuichi's head, in which he easily gave an answer for, "No more than wondering where you were."

"I see. Did he send you to check on me, or was that volition of your own accord?" Although Yami did want to know the answers, his terse, dispassionate delivery of his inquiries led Ryuichi to feel guilt sink in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was still getting blamed for what he had done many moons ago. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could never get Seto out of Yami's mind. Using that, he changed the subject, "Look, it's obvious you don't want to be here. I'll tell you what... How about I give you a ride home and then get back to the party before my uncle notices I'm gone?"

Yami's response remained silent on his lips; his eyes feathered over Ryuichi's in an attempt to cut through to his real reasoning for saying that. With a forced, dry laugh, Yami shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, "It appears to me that you merely want me alone with you so you may have your way with me..."

Ryuichi's eyes doubled in size momentarily, but he managed to keep his cool, "Why would you say that?" he wondered; the glide of his tongue over his lips far from unnoticeable. The hunger was evident in his voice. He would literally jump at the chance to be able to prove his love for Yami. Now was a perfect time and he nearly thanked the heavens and his lucky stars if his king of games was being serious with him. He took a daring step forward; the snow crunching beneath his shoes against the concrete. Yami made no hint of wanting to disengage this encounter or to embrace it. He just stood there, studying and analyzing.

"Is that an invitation?" Ryuichi breathed playfully with a smirk. He had done his very best to not let his desperation obvious in his speech, however, the movement of his hands clenching and unclenching inside each pocket was a blaring sign. Reading the tell with ease, Yami managed a false smirk, echoes below his usual shade of gallant challenge. Silently, he took slow, deliberate steps closer to an astonished Ryuichi until he was near enough to touch the other's chest with his nose. Lazily, Yami brought his head back and laced his arms around Ryuichi's neck. The taller instantly froze in place, hands and arms outstretched from not knowing what to do with them. A luscious growl rolled in Yami's throat and he stood on his tip-toes to gain better reach to Ryuichi's face. Through the falling particles of snow, Yami lifted his mouth to Ryuichi's ear and gingerly taunted, "Then take me..."

"...!" Ryuichi gasped deeply. He wanted to embrace Yami for that comment, but his body remained as it was. Such a heavy invitation was too easily obtained that it could have been a front, a test of his actions.

"What's the matter..." Yami purred, erecting a flinch from his victim, among other things, "Don't make me wait... get it over with..." Were the rich words he left to rim Sakaki's ear as he slowly began to pull away. Sakaki's first instinct was to pull Yami back to his chest and devour the taste of his lips, but he did no such thing. In the place of blind lust, Sakaki carefully encircled his arms around Yami's waist and gave him a small squeeze, "Do... you mean that..."he asked softly; eyes glinting with admiration for his game king. Yami gave no response and continued to capture this charming man in his distant, emotionless gaze. Ryuichi actually wanted to be certain before letting recklessness get the better of him, Yami surmised. His eyelids lowered slightly at the thought and the similarities it held towards his former blue eyed lover.

Kaiba...

He had to stop thinking about him... And having Sakaki here in front of him, involuntarily dragging his past around, Yami felt as if he were being tortured in every sense of the word. Softly, he brought his hands to Ryu's chest and pushed away from him. Each dripping second Yami's closeness dissolved from him, Ryu felt a piece of his heart descend into his stomach. He wanted to grasp what he could of Yami as it parted from him and pull him to his chest, but he knew better than to act on this sudden impulse. Once a slice of space returned between their bodies, Yami eyed Sakaki lucidly. His lips parted and birthed an airy wisp of amusement against the frigid night, "Of course, you know I was merely joking."

"Mm I did, but that was a dirty trick, "Sakaki grinned, tilting his head downwards in such a way that caused his eyes to sparkle in the weak glow of the streetlight. "You were testing me, huh? Exactly what I'd expect from you, Mutou-san. My alluring game king."

With a short sound, Yami turned his head away from Ryu and forced his hands deep into his coat pockets. Finding the behavior odd, the upbeat male playfully peered at Yami from various directions as if he were a peeping tom, stealing glimpses of Yami's hair-veiled face. Sakaki could have sworn that Yami seemed a bit guarded about that remark. So of course, he used it again. "Is something troubling you, my game king?"

"Stop calling me that," Yami retorted, whipping his head in Sakaki's direction; hair following suit in fluttering separates, "Anyway, do excuse me. When you return to the party, please apologize to your uncle on my behalf. Tell him whatever you like as to why I withdrew from the celebration early, but right now, I'd like to leave."

"Wha?" the fragmented question drifted from him in a breathy puff of air, "Leave for where? Home?"

"Yes," Yami agreed with hard eyes. He was observing Sakaki so intently, the latter felt as if a hole was piercing its way right through him, "It is getting late."

"I'll drive you," Ryu offered merrily with a shrug, "Is that fine with you?" The eagerness was too obvious in his voice and earned an unwavering stare from Yami. It wasn't known if he were considering the offer or glaring into space for other unknown reasons. Whatever the reasoning was, Sakaki thanked his gambling goddess as Yami said yes.

–

Ryu's stylish car, in all its mighty horsepower, was turned victim to the snowy roads as the cold substance chugged the car along at a snail's pace. Not even 15 minutes had gone past before Yami felt that this was going nowhere fast. For those 15 minutes, he and Ryu had struck up a conversation, but only one of them was more lively than the other. And while it was obvious to Ryu that Yami's thoughts lingered mostly elsewhere, he also was keen to the fact that speaking to him also acted as stimulation since Yami enjoyed a great conversation. He even caught a few smiles here and there. Knowing that he was the one to have that effect on Yami swelled his heart with the utmost delight. Then a mutual silence crept up on the both of them. They both knew the Kaiba mansion was a few minutes away, but there was no other road for Sakaki to take. He dared a glance over to Yami, gaging what to do based on the other's behavior and expression. But Yami's expression was cast in an unreadable glaze, like it had slowly came to be ever since his degradation by Seto's hands. Sakaki knew there was more than Yami allowed to be seen going on in his head, but he didn't know what.

Just when he was about to work up the nerve to make mention of their location, Yami did something Ryu did not expect.

"Stop the car."

"What?" Ryuichi wondered, yet his body acted on the demand without any thought required. The car glided to a halt, just a few blocks from the mansion. The leathery texture of the driver's seat gave a muted squeak as Ryu turned his torso to look at Yami. The potent duelist gave no attention to Sakaki right away, but his silence gave the impression he was waiting to hear whatever it was Ryu had to say. "Mutou-san..." Ryu started in a stoic, smooth voice. He tilted his head slightly downward, indirectly allowing the shadows from the weak street lights outside to partially paint his features in opulent raven, "You're not planning on going back to him, are you?"

Bemused crimson rolled in Sakaki's direction, with a head turn following suit. A rather serious look cast over Yami's face like that of hardened tempered metal. "... What business is it to you what I do with my choices? Become concerned when it deals with you."

Those words were a direct hit and Sakaki inwardly reeled from it. But on the outside, he smirked charismatically and slid a suave hand through his scattered dark locks. Yami paid close attention to this, both as an action as well as a mannerism. He had never told Ryu, but he always found him quite attractive. There were times when he found the man a little _too _attractive for his own good. But right now, that didn't matter. The only two that did were in this car right now and earned a flicker of a smile from Yami at the musing of it.

"I hate to tell you this Mutou-san, but right now, you're in my car, on my time and you made this choice on your own. And here I am, out of the goodness of my heart," he paused, to let a chortle slip, "am giving you a ride home. I'd say this entire situation dealt with me before you even got in the car."

' I wouldn't be here in this car nor with you if this 'entire situation' never bothered with you in the first place," Yami thought to himself, of course, touching on the reasonings for his and Kaiba's break up. As ironic as it was, the Loki that spread illusions from his tongue like a spring of lies and the reason for Yami's lack of showcasing emotions was sitting right in front of him—and Yami was still willing to give the man a chance. Actually, Yami was willing to give 2 chances. One was to allow Ryu a second chance with their friendship, rivalry, or whatever kind of relationship that they shared. The other opportunity was to give Ryu a flat out chance to be with the man he had desired and sought after ever since he was bested. Yami sighed to himself at that. Perhaps he should cut back on winning so effortlessly and be wary of who he defeats in battle-they might just end up falling for him like Seto and Sakaki have.

A beat passed before Yami gave an answer, "I repeat both the question and the statement that followed it."

"And I repeat, you're giving up, going back to _that_?" Sakaki gestured with a sour expression and a thumb jerk towards the Kaiba mansion. 'Please don't leave me again...don't slip through my fingers again! I finally have you this close to me...' Ryu wished in his mind. In his determination and hope to keep Yami close to him, he unwittingly confessed his unspoken thoughts to Yami from the way one hand clutched at the steering wheel. An unrequited love was painful enough for Ryu. But to have an opportunity like this literally sitting right in front of him, taunting him, teasing him, tasting him from its distance- the desire to claim it was maddening. His dark eyes had already seen more tragedies in his own life that he often preferred to forget and erase entirely from his memory. Despite the usual restricted recollections he had in regards to Yami, he kept them close and wanted to remember them no matter what. With Yami, he greatly accepted the good with the bad. Yami was beyond more than just being a yearning and far past someone he began to love. Yami was different from the others and helped him see himself in an entirely new light. Yami's existence alone gave Sakaki the one thing he had always craved but never lacked. He wanted someone that wasn't his, but at the same time, that someone was often around him. He felt as if he could never tangibly claim Yami completely in the past although he was right in front of his very eyes and within reach of his fingertips. Yami was his light, his darkness, his savage sea and his beautiful siren. Being with him wasn't enough and claiming him didn't seem too promising. Yami was the type that could break free from any hold, any trap, whether it be for love, pain or anything else. To keep him was a wonderful crime and the returning of his freedom would be of his own doing. Sakaki knew he may not be able to give Yami everything, but he would certainly give his hardest to try and make that happen. If Yami couldn't stay his, at the very least, Sakaki wished he could prove how fond of him he was before allowing his caged phoenix to fly free.

It didn't take long for Yami to take notice of how tautly Sakaki gripped the wheel. He was fighting with his emotions, Yami could easily understand. But what or who did they entail? Were they in regards to him? Without realizing, Yami's mouth formed a sound on its own, "Sakaki?"

"Yes?"the darkly attractive male answered in a soft voice. His gaze was fixated intently about Yami, searching for the meaning behind his call. From seeing just how sincere and honest Sakaki really was, a different expression was finally gained from Yami, causing him to blink. Twice. And then, he understood, as well as empathized. Finally, Yami dropped his cold facade and returned to appearing human again. His chiseled face now began to show actual emotion that he had been suppressing for weeks out of his own depression and misdirection. Gingerly, he lifted a hand and brought it atop Ryu's on the steering wheel. Then he gave it a firm, and desperately honest, squeeze.

"I... I don't want to go back..." he confessed, addressing Sakaki with candid, pleading eyes that held finalization in two different contrasts. One difference referenced not wanting to return to Kaiba, while the other defined he did not want to return home to the game shop. The contemplation etched itself over Ryu's face as mild confusion began to form in his mind. He was relieved Yami didn't want to go back to Kaiba—ecstatically relieved. But he didn't want to go home either. Then where would he go, home with him? To a hotel? To stay in the car with him all night? Thinking like that got Ryu's mind to wander into more erotic territory. If Yami stayed this close to him the majority of the night, Ryu would have to do his very best to not pounce on the game king and make him his.

A silly, yet handsome smile tugged at Ryu's lips from the idea of such a thing. And while he expected Yami to return the expression, he didn't prepare himself for the mutual gaze glistening in Yami's eyes. Then at that moment, all amusement dropped from Ryu's face like a plummeting boulder and he gawked at Yami in utter shock. There was NO WAY Yami could have have meant what he THOUGHT he did, right? There was NO WAY Yami was actually implying that he WANTED to spend the night with him, right? At a loss for answers, Sakaki's mouth hung open in a gape and he stared thunderstruck at Yami. The shorter male raised a quizzical brow at first, then gave Ryu's hand another squeeze as he leaned forward. "Yes...I am serious..."Yami assured, confirming Ryu's suspicions with a light smile and with eyes that told all.

"YIPPEE!" Was the exclamation Ryu wanted to shout...and then bounce off the car doors from how happy he was to finally, possibly have a chance! But he did no such thing in fear of scaring the living daylights out of the one he had pined after for so long. But on the flip side, he actually deserved a chance in Yami's eyes! This was spectacular news! And while he was doing his absolute best to keep his effervescent glee to himself and mask it with a cool expression, Yami could see right through it and chortled faintly. Sakaki seemed to be like an energetic boy when he was greatly enthused about something. It was actually rather cute.

"Ahem!" Ryu cleared his throat, comically, and closed his eyes to regain his manly composure. Discreetly, he lifted his white lids and lifted his gaze to meet with Yami's. Because their hands were still connected, Ryu could clearly feel a jolt from Yami as he drank an intake of air. The shock of Ryu's gorgeous face left an impact on Yami that was quite a sight to behold up close. And in this moment, only Ryu was able to ever witness it.

"Mutou-san..." Ryu began evenly. Although Yami had practically given him an answer, Ryu wanted to make sure he saw and heard correctly. In addition to that, he might even get Yami to say that he wanted him as a bonus, "...What is it you really want right now, this instant. ...Please, tell me..." Ryuichi whispered huskily. A light, gentle sound filled the car as Yami chuckled. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and rose to his knees on the passenger's seat facing Sakaki. His hand rose from Ryu's and traveled north, outlining the structure of his jaw with feathering fingertips. Silently, he went to slide his hand to Ryu's cheek, when the man stopped him.

"Yami..." Ryu began in a low and cautious tone and using his first name, "If you keep teasing me like this, I will take advantage of this situation and I will not stop until I have made you mine."

"I had no intentions of stopping, Ryuichi..." Yami returned. The chime of his name on Yami's lips brought a thrill to the other male to heights he never thought achievable. Yami finally said his name. And he loved it. His name decorated Yami's mouth with a such an acoustic flavor that only he would have the honor of tasting. And that honor was a generous one. A breathy gasp drifted from Ryu without deterring from their first real kiss. His yearning hands snaked along the back of Yami's head, then descended down over his shoulders. There was so much withheld emotion inside of Ryu, he didn't know how to unleash it and continued to let his hands roam Yami's body until familiarity was gained. He brought the lithe male closer to him in a firm hug, and topped it with a deep promising kiss.

"Ah..." the airy sound expelled from Yami as a gentle, and hungry, invitation. From being claimed in such a simple embrace, a void within him began to fill. Slowly, steadily, but not completely. More was needed until he was fully satiated with what was bestowed upon him in Ryu's delicious kisses and endearing squeezes. While he had been held and hugged before; kissed thoroughly and had his entire body at the sensual discovery by another's hands, there was something uniquely different in Ryu's advances. The raw earnest to devour Yami in a burst of energy was highly evident in every deep ragged pant and each controlled drag of his fingertips over the warm body beneath them. Ryu trembled, quivered and expelled so much energy and Yami could imagine how difficult it was for him to keep a harness on that energy. There was much respect in witnessing that. Ryu wasn't Kaiba by any means, but what Kaiba lacked in terms of patience, Ryu had—and utilized it rather well. It was still ironic to be in the arms and melting kisses of the one who flipped his world upside down, but in spite of all that he still felt drawn to Ryu. And now, Yami wanted to explore these sensations into their furthest depths and most importantly, he wanted to embark its interiors with...

"Ryuichi..." Maybe the one that was best to satiate the longing in his entirety was right in front of him. Sakaki had always been fond of him since he began frequenting the game club and was bested at his own rank. Yami always felt thrilled when he played against Sakaki, but now with the gaming tables removed and the cards stashed away, only their hearts were left as the game pieces. Yami wanted to stop feeling nothing. He wanted to enjoy his life again. Since Sakaki thrived with so much energy, joy and love for him, where could Yami go wrong in taking a drink from the charming chalice that was presented to him?

"Please say my name again" Sakaki beseeched whole-heartedly against Yami's moistened lips. He was desperate for it. His name actually boasted meaning when it was plucked so beautifully from the one who he desired like harp's chord. Crimson opals contracted as they met with the sincerity glistening in honest jet. In a tone dipped in allure and enticement, Yami glazed Ryuichi's name along his bottom lip. Not a second later, Ryu was devouring the wisps of his own name as well as the mouth that conjured it. Their showcase of spontaneity and mutual feelings broiled to a blistering height. Their simplistic movements jostled the car slightly while their raw kisses began to mist the windshield. Ryu's hands traveled over Yami's body in random, but skillful motions—clawing, tugging and fondling wherever and whatever he pleased. It wasn't until Yami released a sudden surprised gasp and quickly tensed that Ryu became aware what he had grasped. He pulled away just far enough to glance down between their bodies where a slice of light splashed witness about the hand that had seeped inside of Yami's pants. It would seem that his rambunctious hands had a mind of their own.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself..." Ryu breathed, giving Yami's size a sweet, long stroke that made Yami soundly shudder. After he caught his breath, Yami touched his palms to Ryu's chest and moved out of his embrace. "Yami-" Ryu perused; a touch of guilt warming his cheeks. His dark locks lay scattered about his eyes, almost shielding their luster as he beheld the other man in the passenger seat. A tinge of disdain tainted Sakaki's heart each passing second Yami did not look at him. The disheveled male instead kept his eyes straight ahead towards the windshield. His pants were unbuckled, the bottoms of his coat were pushed upto his chest, leaving the shirt he wore underneath it to show its wrinkled hide in an unorthodox fashion about his abdomen. Observing his crush, Ryu took in slow shallow breaths as he ran over everything that had just happened in his head. Then his eyes contracted. He had warned Yami that he would keep going! But now he started to regret acting upon his impulsive desires. The mere fact that Yami came onto HIM threw him for a loop. He still couldn't believe this was actual reality happening now between himself and the one he craved for. And he hoped to high heaven that this wasn't a joke.

Seconds passed and Yami had still spoke not a word. His hazed focus remained straight ahead through the fogged windshield in front of him. Sakaki couldn't tell if he were reconsidering his actions or thinking of what to do next. Then in the next second, Yami roughly bumped the heel of his palm against the glove compartment button. Ryuichi watched Yami with a speechless mouth and fleeting eyes as he searched for something. Yami sure had nerve, snooping around in another person's car like that! Any other time, Ryu would have had a fit for one of his toys being tampered with by someone else, but for Yami, and this time, he let it slide. Moments later, he found his voice, "...Yami...what exactly are you doing? If you're looking for mints you don't need any..."

"Aha! Found it," Yami cheered to himself, pulling out the object he had been looking for. With a daring smirk, he held the bottle upto Ryu's face and the charismatic male's eyes widened. Then he laughed nervously and cutely rubbed the side of his face with a finger. The boyish look was rather fond of him, apparently, "How'd you know that was in there?"

"Are you serious?" Yami countered, wiggling the tube nonchalantly back and forth between his thumb and pointer, " A guy like you would always keep an extra bottle stashed away some place for easy access... Right?"

"Heyy..." Sakaki defended half-heartedly. His inviting eyes condensed slightly and he smoothly moved a few strands of hair out of his eyes with one simple quirk of his head. Certainly, the gesture was something he had done many a time with many a different individual, Yami supposed. He wasn't the first and most likely he would not be the last. This inflection was an obvious blow, but it wasn't meant to be that offensive. What was truth, was truth.

"I'll have you know that I keep that, and all the other extras, there in the event I run out of lubricant for a tool."

Yami raised his brows so high they nearly reached the top of his head, "Excuse me?" But he really didn't understand the meaning. So far, everything coming out of Sakaki's mouth was not looking good! "What 'tool' ?"

"Wrenches, screwdrivers and in some cases even hammers," Ryu jeered mockingly with a grin, "And no those are not euphemisms. I actually do use it for that. I ran out of Vaseline... and those instruments don't work very well in the cold without some type of-"

"Forget I even brought it up..." Yami decided, shutting the glove compartment. Without a word, he slipped past Sakaki and started to climb into the backseat. Obsidian gray followed his every move with precision and perplexity, "What are you doing...?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting comfortable."

"In the backseat of my car...?"

"Yes... Well... that is... ….." Yami stammered, cutely darting his eyes around the vehicle as if doing so would aid him in the words he was grasping for, " I..." he sighed, and shook his head before glancing hesitantly up at Sakaki multiple times throughout his speech, "…. I thought … I thought you wanted me..."

There was an eerie and confused silence between them. Then all of a sudden, Ryu jumped a good inch in his seat. It was a good thing the ceiling wasn't very low, or else he certainly would have bumped his head. "? You mean this really isn't a dream? I'm not dreaming?" he demanded, gasping the top of the driver's seat and leaning closer to Yami like that of an exuberant child.

Seeing him so enthusiastic relaxed Yami and easily caused him to laugh. He didn't feel so awkward about this anymore, now, "... … Would you be more inclined to make a move if I said you were?"

"...Is...!... Is that an invitation?" Sakaki gripped the seat even harder and deepened his voice to masculine levels once again.

"..." Quietly, Yami unzipped his coat with one hand and shrugged out of it. After tossing it aside, he laid back on the noisy fabric of the seat and tossed Sakaki a daunting look, "What do you think?"

–

Sakaki wasted no time joining Yami in the back of the car. His focus was on the exquisite man beneath him on his back. Cautious and anticipating breaths surrounded Ryu while he affectionately undressed Yami. His fingers delicately tapered down Yami's neck with one hand while the other snuck beneath the hem of his shirt. A sultry sound fluttered from Yami and his thick lashes hid his rich eyes momentarily before they smoothly reunited with Ryu's gaze. A pause slithered between them; the both of them enraptured within the other's visual trance. For Sakaki, this was an illusion brought to life. For Yami, he wanted to receive, give and be loved. That was a bit of a contradiction since he did not love Sakaki, but he wanted to be on the receiving end just as much.

A breath of sweet nothings emerged from Sakaki as he resumed unraveling his exotic present with tenderness and affection. Before long, his nude king laid on his back against the backseat with one foot on the floor and the other atop the cushions.

"Yami..." Sakaki nearly whined; his gorgeous features pinched with ache and joy at the same time, "Beautiful... You are so beautiful... Yami..." he spoke truthfully. There was much emotion in his words that made it seem as if he were forcing out his statements. But he loved Yami and he believed it a miracle that he could finally show him his feelings open and lucid like this. He almost felt cheated, as if someone were playing a cruel joke on him and if he blinked within the next second, all of this would disappear and Yami would be nowhere to be found. He had to prove to Yami how important he was to him; he had to coax his phoenix to sing for him before it fled.

"Yami..." Ryu continued; thrilled from the flavor of his lover's name on his lips. He'd never tire of that. Delicately, he led his hands over Yami's abdomen, then leaned down to lay kisses and licks in the wake of each caress. Every drop of sound from Yami egged him on further and more confidently until his hesitance assimilated into rough touches as feverish as the raw emotions of his drumming heart. His mouth dipped low to Yami's waist, nibbling at the bone there before slipping down to his inner thigh.

"..Ah... Ryu...ichi...!" Yami shuddered, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists from the tantalizing sensations. His entire body was sensitive and responsive to touch, but Sakaki's kisses had found one that only Kaiba had originally known about. Surprisingly enough, he didn't call out the wrong name. After becoming engulfed in erogenous rapture, Yami felt his body become flipped over onto his stomach. Ryu's hands instantly scaled his back and clawed lightly at his skin. The sound of a plastic pop drifted into the air and the next thing Yami realized, a cool glaze tickled the curve of his bottom. He squirmed from the cold tactility of the lubricant and clutched at the seat.

"I'm sorry," Ryu cooed, already rubbing a quick hand over the slick coating to warm it, "I'll do my best to make sure I please you, Yami..." he vowed. Once satisfied with the amount of the lacquer slathered over his fingers, he dipped a digit downward until it found its home within Yami's opening.

"Ah-!" Yami's body jerked from the intrusion, but soon relaxed. Slowly, Ryu slid his finger out partially, then returned it inside the clutching heat. "Mmm..." Yami moaned, raising his hips in rhythm of Ryu's ministrations. The hum of a name rested on his tongue but in place of voicing it, he laced the tip of his upper lip with it instead. Concerned, Ryu gently addressed his lover, making certain his actions didn't cause any pain. When the relieved response was given to him Ryu sighed and continued preparing Yami by adding one more finger at a time with various intervals in-between. Soon the ultimate moment he had always wished for wad on its eve of occurring. It was then that Ryu realized that he was still clothed and quickly remedied that hindrance. After his body was free from any cloth trappings, Ryu rubbed his hips against Yami's bottom while holding affectionately to his sides. Discreetly, he readied both himself and Yami for what awaited the both of them. Then, with holding a great honor, respect and care in his heart, Ryu eased himself inside.

A muffled cry sprang from Yami as Sakaki filled him to the hilt. His nails seeped into the backseat and his hips rose to mimic Sakaki's motions. Ryu paused momentarily to take in a few deep breaths before receding out of Yami halfway and then delving inside of him again. "Ha..." Ryu panted, lightly closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide. His entire body was swiftly becoming adjusted to all that was Yami. With each thrust, he felt the other's passion; he could breathe the enticement and easily taste the dire need for more to be discovered and quenched. By his hand. Leaning down, Sakaki smoothed both arms around Yami's torso and hugged him dearly. Excerpts of Yami's name fell from Sakaki's mouth and dappled over the former king's bare shoulder. "Yami... my Yami..."

"Ah...! S-!" Yami bit his lip to abruptly stop himself from moaning the wrong name. He shut his eyes tightly and hoped Sakaki would take the folly as a seductive hiss instead of the fragment of a certain CEO's name. "Yami..." Sakaki breathed, holding him tightly and increasing the intensity of his thrusts. His cheek rested against his back; his dark locks becoming matted against Yami's dewy skin.

As their lovemaking heightened in its mutuality, Ryu grasped Yami's shoulders and laid on his back while guiding Yami down with him. By instinct, and former frequency, Yami sat up so he was straddling Ryu from behind. He easily rode atop him and proved how excellent a rider he actually was. Ryu gave an amused sound with an expression to match in regards to how much practice Yami has had and how he was benefiting from it now. The view of his game king's backside was a lovely one, but on a downside, Ryu couldn't see that beautiful face that moaned, mewled and craved for him. Silently, he had Yami turn towards him without raising from his position. Through the thick mussed locks of his bangs, Yami watched Ryu's features shift from joy into absolute pleasure.

Their mingling sweat beaded their bodies and heightened the ministrations of their hips. Their mouths gasped and called out obscenities and sweet nothing alike. The sounds of their moistened flesh and deep squelching resonated throughout the car. As Ryu felt his orgasm approaching, he sat up and hugged Yami sweetly and sincerely to his heaving chest.

"I love you, Yami..." he confessed truthfully. Only in the essence of that second did Yami stop to question and reevaluate what he thought he wanted. Who did he love? Could he accept Ryu's genuine feelings like this? Would he be lying to the both of them if he said yes?

"...I... Ryu I..." Yami stammered. His hesitation alone stumbled along the line of telling Ryu what he dreaded to know. Not wanting to risk hearing his answer, or lack thereof, that he would disapprove of, Sakaki craned his neck upwards and deeply claimed Yami's mouth with his own. The moan he drank was more appealing than the answer he had waited to hear. If Yami needed more time, he'd give it to him. Yami could sense this and was grateful for it. Silently, he broke the kiss and lolled his head back as he felt his own orgasm wash over him. A shuddering gasp left his chest while a single name resonated in his head.

…

–

A handful of minutes slipped through the breath of time. After their session, Yami and Ryu still remained entwined with the other. Their pants hovered around their slick bodies like a misty halo. The tinted windows were thick with a shade of steam that darkened the hue of them a pitch heavier than their original color. The snowfall outside hadn't ceased in its descent but merely had slowed. Amongst the silence, Ryu hugged Yami and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Did you like it...Yami? Was I good enough for you?" he asked before touching his lips to the same spot again, "I'm overjoyed that I got to share this with you..."

"..." The former ruler gave no response.

"Yami?" Ryu tried again. Then he held his tongue. Maybe he was asleep? "Hmm" Ryu smiled faintly, and gave Yami one more squeeze before resting his head back against the seat and gazing into space.

Just then, a sniffle pierced the air and Yami's body flinched. Instantly, Ryu went to sit up, cradling Yami in his arms. As he did, Yami separated their union, but remained against Ryu's chest. "Lover, what's wrong?" Ryu questioned frantically while cupping Yami's face in his hand. Then, he winced and withdrew his touch.

Tears.

His fingers were moistened by the stain of Yami's tears. Why was he crying? Were they joyful tears or...

"Yami...? What is it? What's wrong?"

"...This shouldn't have happened..." he uttered. The easiness of the heavy content that surfaced in those words sent daggers racing to the core of Sakaki's heart. His entire body froze and his pupils dilated in shock. Did he hear Yami correctly? Maybe there was a mistake.

"I'm sorry..." Yami repeated, guessing of his thoughts, "I don't despise you, Ryuichi. But I think it was a bad idea for me to seduce you as I did... It wasn't fair to you...nor to the possibility of us..."

"... … … Yami..." Sakaki spoke deeply. The seriousness in his tone stole Yami's breath away and he darted his eyes to mingle in his other's. They both knew where this was going, but instead of being angry as he should have been, Ryu did something Yami wouldn't have expected. He gently caressed Yami's damp cheeks with both hands and pulled him close for a kiss. Then he hugged him honestly, resting his chin in the crook of Yami's neck.

"Ryu... I ..."

"I forgive you," he murmured, gingerly strumming his fingers through Yami's hair, "It's because of him...isn't it...? You're still attached to him, I understand. But I don't regret what's happened between us in the slightest. I love you, Yami...and I always will as long as there's still a thought of me even in the back of your mind. As long as you think of me, I will be in your heart somewhere. At least I hope," he forced a painful laugh, then nuzzled his nose against Yami's cheek.

"Ryu..." Yami whispered, closing his eyes and allowing a warm trickle of tears to descend over his flushed cheeks.

"Please don't cry for me, Lover... Go and get things settled. I'll wait..."

"But...I might tell you no..."

"I expect you to...but...I've already accepted letting you go. I've had plenty of practice for people leaving me."

"Ryu-" Yami shivered and lowered his head to rub it against Sakaki's.

"So don't feel guilty on my part, okay? Live your life and be happy, like I was to have you. But now I have to set you free... No one can keep you. It's just the way you are. Your feathers are too bright, my phoenix..."

"..." Yami said nothing, although there was much on his mind to say. In the end, they both redressed themselves and Ryu drove Yami home. Not much was passed between the two of them during the rest of the ride and nothing needed to be. Ryu knew how he felt, as did Yami. While this was irony as well, Yami still felt terrible about doing this to Ryu. He did still miss Kaiba and he did still love him. But now, at the same time, new feelings had budded towards Ryuichi and it would be wrong of him to string along two hearts of strong men that desired him. He honestly did want to give Ryu a chance to be with him. Now, Yami supposed that while he thought he was ready, his heart wasn't quite yet. He never settled things with Kaiba; their predicament just exploded in their faces, leaving the shrapnel to pierce the both of their hearts when they weren't looking. If Yami could find peace with Kaiba, for better or for worse, he would be able to gain his answer. And perhaps that answer would favor the man patiently, and calmly driving him home. But then Yami felt he didn't deserve that either. After much debate with Sakaki, Yami finally got his way and exited the vehicle. He waited until Sakaki drove off into the distance before he began to tread his way to the game shop—in the freezing winds, through the piling snow– alone.

–

As Yami approached the front door of the Turtle Game Shop, he suddenly felt as if all his energy had been drained from his body and he slumped onto the welcome mat on his knees. A while passed before he moved his quivering body to sit on his bottom. Hands clutching tufts of snow-dusted hair, Yami hung his head and propped his shoulders atop his knees. His mind ran rampant with what he should do about his dilemma but no solutions came. Minutes later, he heard the purr of an engine approach the sidewalk adjacent to the game shop Figuring it was Sakaki coming back to check on him or to take Yami to his place, the downtrodden businessman sighed a frosty puff of anguish, but did not lift his head. Even as the crunch of the impending footfalls crunching through the feet of wet snow towards him, Yami did not give it the visual demand it required.

Finally, the steps ceased. Wearily, Yami glanced towards where the sound once was and blinked when he caught notice of the stylish and polished business shoes. They were white—whiter than the snow itself. Seto wore shoes like that. Yami's interest piqued, he lifted his head gradually to take in the full form of this unknown being. White dress pants were partially covered by a long black overcoat that flapped elegantly in the night. The lapels of the coat were longer than most and appeared quite fancy and distinctive. Daring to look higher still, Yami's mouth parted in a silent gasp from beholding the frigid chiseled glare of Seto Kaiba.

Neither of them spoke a word. They didn't have to. One often knew what the other was thinking from gazing into the eyes alone. Whenever he looked at Seto, Yami always allowed him to read every thread of emotion and trail of thought; however, this time, he wished his former lover did not notice the truth of the act he and Sakaki initiated this night. The chilled glare in Seto's eyes as he observed Yami nearly hardened the falling snow trickling down before him into ice. Honestly, he had no room to ridicule Yami for giving his body and affection to another individual, especially when he was possibly guilty of the same. But no one, in any field, regardless of any intelligence, could ever replace the only male that could ever capture Seto's heart.

As irony would have it, Seto had come to demand a second chance; it wasn't an inquiry, it was imperative—whether it be his or Yami's was supposedly irrelevant. Yami offered forgiveness, but while he did, he couldn't bring himself to give Seto an answer because he didn't have one. Instead, he wished to be left alone. It was a difficult concept for Seto to adhere to, but surprisingly, he did. As he reached his car, he stopped in his tracks and waited. As he expected, a disheartened Yami trudged behind him. With a hung head and one word on his tongue, he gave Kaiba his answer. And the result astonished them both.

–

One week later, a bright and bubbly Sakaki whistled with a pep in his step towards the gaming club Yami worked in. "Excuse me, Is Mutou-san available today?"

The secretary at the front desk gave Ryu her most rubbery saccharine smile and shook her head, "Why, no, I'm sorry, he isn't. Mutou-san and Kaiba-sama have both been absent today. Would you like for me to leave Mutou-san a message?"

"Whaaaaat?" Ryuichi drawled dubiously, "BOTH of them aren't here? What the heck are they doing?"

"Kaiba-sama said it was urgent and exclusive business. Only he and Mutou-san know what their day entails. You are ...Sakaki-san, by any chance?"

"Yep, that's me," he posed, giving a winning smile. The best thing about his smiles were that almost no one was able to tell the string of heartbreak and forlorn tethered to it. Well, except for Yami, that is... "Did one of them leave something for me?"

"Mmm yes, but I believe your uncle, Takaya-sama came by to receive it in your stead."

"My uncle? Ok thanks! See you!" Ryu waved, before dashing out of the building. It just so happened that he bumped into his uncle as he was nearing his car in the parking lot. "Ojisaaaan!" Ryu exclaimed, surprising his relative.

"My, you seem boisterous today...as you do everyday. Did you finally win against Mutou-san? Oh! That reminds me, Kaiba-kun left you a present!"

Hearing the words "Kaiba", "you" and "present" in the same sentence just seemed wrong to Sakaki and receiving anything from Kaiba that wasn't some kind of beat-down HAD to be suspicious! Disturbed, Sakaki made a rather overly-dramatic and comical grimace, to which his uncle found amusing. "Now now, I'm sure it's positively shocking what Kaiba-kun has to give you!" With that, Takaya opened his car and retrieved the gift for his nephew. It was a medium-sized box tied professionally with a royal blue ribbon and red wrapping paper. Crimson red, to be exact. Ryu casually took the box from his uncle, then threw it across the parking lot. It spiraled as it flew a good 55 feet away.

"RYUICHI!" Takaya scolded only to be shushed hesitantly by his nephew. "Sorry ojisan, sorry! But anything from Kaiba, I think I'd better make sure it isn't a bomb or something!"

Takaya blinked confusedly, "Why on EARTH would Kaiba-kun gift-wrap a BOMB for you?"

"He's KAIBA, ojisan. … And since nothing's blown up yet, I guess it's safe to investigate," Ryu surmised, then ran off to collect the box. Takaya shook his head and got into his car. He would have to remember to take his nephew to see a psychiatrist at some point. As he drove out of the parking lot, Ryu picked up the box and held it to his ear. Nope, no ticking either. Then he shook it. The sound of rattling paper against the interiors of the box was all he heard. Discerning that the box was safe to open, Ryu ripped off its garish dressings and lifted its top. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open at what he saw.

"A RESTRAINING ORDER? TO STAY 100 YARDS AWAY FROM YAMI?"

–

In another part of the city, Yami sneezed, then gave Seto a rather intimidating glare. Well, intimidating to anyone but him, that is, "You did WHAT?"

–

END

GO READ HER STORIES IF U HAVEN'T ALREADY, DARN IT!

-Mel


End file.
